zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Matrix Dragon
The Matrix Dragon is a type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview The Matrix Dragon is not a standard Zoid; it is a Fuzor-type. The component Zoids of this Fuzor are the Leoblaze, Unenlagia, Mosasledge, and Nightwise Blox Zoids. In the Zoids: Legacy game the Matrix Dragon was also called Fuzor Dragon. Battle Story appearances Media appearances Anime The first appearance of the Matrix Dragon was in the Zoids: Fuzors anime. The Matrix Dragon, along with three of its component Zoids (Unenlagia, Mosasledge, and Nightwise,) was registered to the Savage Hammer Team. To complete the fusion, the Leoblaze belonging to Mach Storm Team's Matt was stolen and re-registered. The team was hired to support Savage Hammer in their attempt to wipe out Mach Storm. The team turned on Savage Hammer, using the Dragon to fight both R.D.'s Liger Zero Phoenix and Blake's Buster Fury. In this incarnation of the Matrix Dragon, it was given the ability to breathe fire and emit beam wings during combat. Furthermore, the Chainsaw Tail could be used as a sword. It is unknown who the primary pilot of the Fuzor-Zoid is, along with if the Zoid is permanently fused, or can split back into its component Zoids in a manner similar to that of the Chimera Dragon (as the Leoblaze would be left unpiloted.) The Matrix Dragon only appeared in two episodes, and was destroyed by the Energy Liger in the second of these. The Fuzor and all four of its component Zoids are assumed to be written off, as they did not appear in any later episodes. Also, the Matrix Dragon was depicted to be larger than Liger Zero Phoenix and Buster Fuhrer, although the models are equivalent in size. Models The Matrix Dragon is made up of four individual Blox Zoids; Leoblaze, Unenlagia, Mosasledge, and Nightwise. See each Zoid's article for information on the individual models, and information on their individual releases. New Japanese Release - Blox The first four Republic Blox Zoids from the new Blox line were designed to 'fuse' together; the components of the four Zoids can be used to construct the Matrix Dragon. Later, the Matrix Dragon was released as a single model in the Blox line. The component Zoids were recoloured in dark blue and grey, with black Blox and orange canopies. The release included instructions and labels for the four component Zoids, along with a fifth set of instructions and decals for the Matrix Dragon. Fuzors The Matrix Dragon was re-released as part of the Fuzors line. The Zoid was moulded with metallic blue armour, white limbs and weapons, orange cockpit hatches, and black Blox. This release contained instructions to assemble the four component Blox Zoids as well as the Matrix Dragon, and contained the stickers for all four Blox Zoids, as well as a fifth, new sticker sheet. Red Matrix Dragon A limited edition of the Matrix Dragon was also issued by TOMY, as a competition prize and giveaway. This version was identical in design to the Fuzors release, but was recoloured in maroon and gold. Category:Zoids Category:Dragon-Type Zoids